wouberafandomcom-20200214-history
The Vanguard
The Vanguard is a criminal group with too much time on their hands. Created in 1137, they commit a multitude of crimes, including smuggling, theft, and murder, usually for monetary gain. Currently their group is small; however, they are already making a larger impression in Redcliff, Synclar. Setting Housed underground, the Vanguard's main 'base' is the Lonely Rose Tavern located in Redcliff, owned by the guild's leader Rosier Moore. The tavern itself is old, but busy with a steady line of customers coming and going, most of which are friends of the guild or enemies with the law. In the cellars lays a secret door hidden by a simple rug, leading to the underground hideaway. The base itself is small, dug out by the original owner of the tavern, but it is sufficient for what it is used for. A small room with beds acts as housing for the members of the guild, as well as an area for those injured or sick to stay in. Most members prefer sleeping in the tavern itself, however, or their own homes, as it is a cramped space. The largest room sets itself as a training room with various equipment to practice with. The final room is medium sized, with a circular dip in the center used for conversing, as well as meetings, with a large table inside the dip. Purpose The Vanguard holds the very simple purpose of crime for monetary gain; with members young and old, experienced and not, most come for the purpose of gold. Those that go to them for a job, however, go with the purpose of other types of gain. Smuggling Whether they be stolen weapons, potions, animals, or even floor plans to important buildings, the Vanguard is more than willing to sneak countless items to other cities - and sometimes even other countries. Typically these are stolen objects, and often objects that the Vanguard themselves have stolen. Most often they go as merchants on a boat, or with a carriage, with items that range to stolen foods to illegal substances. And, while the Guard have no troubles smuggling animals, thus far they have stayed away from the trafficking of other beings. Some of the Vanguard have interesting ways of not being caught; previously, one Guard took to placing explosive substances on the bottom of their wagon. Once caught, he unhooked the horses and set the wagon ablaze before disappearing. Most in the Vanguard, however, do not hold these theatrics. Theft Some in the guild chose to break into homes and establishments, stealing valuables; gold, weapons, heirlooms, and jewelry, it is a common way for the guild and its members to collect coin. Others prefer to take up jobs with those willing to pay for specific stolen goods, even the smallest of things; floor plans, a rusty spoon. One of the larger jobs thus far in the Vanguard's history was the theft of a child; one of the guild's more 'moral' jobs to date. The mother of the child's parents had taken the child from her, so with a bag of coin in their pockets the Guard stole the child back. As with all jobs, the guild is willing to do any, so long as one member is willing to do it; and they are getting paid. Murder A ob that always has a customer, assassination is a job most are willing to do if there is enough coin involved. From spiteful spouses to angry workers, the Vanguard is willing to do away with most. However, clients will be hard pressed to find an assassin in the Guard willing to kill a member of a House. The guild has also been known to protect others for a pretty coin, either by way of killing other assassins, or by being ruthless bodyguards themselves. However, they tend to be more costly than other agencies, typically because they will quickly kill those that stand in their way, with little hesitation. Important Members Typically members of the Vanguard branch off into three categories; smuggler, thief, or assassin. However, jobs are not limited to that, and members are free to take any job they please despite any specializations they may have. Rosier Moore Founder, Assassin, Tavern Owner The owner of the Lonely Rose Tavern, Rosier is a vampire with a lust for blood. He both works in the tavern, as well as taking up contracts for hits. While some in the guild appreciate his presence, others find him to be extremely annoying; Rosier is the sort to love pushing peoples buttons, and will stop short of nothing to annoy all those around him. Likewise, however, many in the guild are glad to have him on their side. Olive Atwell Thief, Barmaid A young woman with a large heart - and an occasional big attitude. Olive is one to say what is on her mind without realizing the consequences of her words. Despite her heart, she has fallen into a life of crime; her fingers slip into the pockets of unsuspecting travelers. This has been growing into larger targets since joining the guild. While dedicated, she has been known on occasion to deny work due to its immoral nature. History and Events It can be said that the Vanguard truly started with another guild, that served much the same purpose; the Order of Dawn was also a band of criminals content with the monetization of their less-than-friendly abilities and skills. However, with the death of their leader Enoch Ansgot, the group disbanded. Several years later, the Vanguard was born; a former member of Dawn, Rosier Moore, was seeking the help of others in his criminal escapades. So upon the purchase of his tavern with a slew of secrets underground, he formed the Vanguard. Quickly, eager customers began to arise due to a lack of organized crime in Redcliff, to the point in which the Guard was in desperate need of new members. Even now, its need for new members continues to grow at a steady pace. Currently the only job that has earned the Guard even the slightest of reputations is the 'Golden Estate Heist', a robbery on a warehouse of dried goods owned by a wealthy family. The majority of the Vanguard's members took part of the heist; taking out half of the warehouse's guards, they collected the majority of the goods and put them into carriages, shipping them all off to competitors across the country. Due to the heist, the Vanguard is being pursued by law enforcement now more than ever; both by the guards across Synclar, as well as by potential clients for the future. Some even say that the guild's leaders have a lineup of future large jobs to do, and that it is only time before the next big job is complete. Category:Guilds